030915kolenaryspor
gregariousTroubadour GT began trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 21:33 -- 09:33 GT: ~Hello there!~ 09:35 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ Ryʃpor. Yov ʃvrely remember me from ovr time on LOBAE together, yeʃ?~ 09:35 GT: ~I waʃ wondering if yov had a moment to talk abovt yovr recent, ah, actionʃ towardʃ my ʃon.~ 09:36 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, So This Is The Veteran Ryspor, And Not The Ryspor He Stabbed In Front Of Me? ♪♪♪ 09:37 GT: ~Yeʃ, that iʃ correct. Reʃt aʃʃvred, I have been informed in detail abovt that incident.~ 09:37 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪ And I Imagine He Told You Much The Same Thing He Told Me. ♪♪♪ 09:38 AA: ♪♪♪ And That Like Me, You Believed It, Because As Awful As He Is, He....does Manage To Be Quite Convincing Sometimes. ♪♪♪ 09:39 GT: ~Aha. Yeʃ. Thiʃ, yov ʃee, iʃ what I wiʃhed to ʃpeak to yov abovt.~ 09:40 GT: ~Now, I vnderʃtand that the throeʃ of black paʃʃion can cavʃe vʃ to do rather ʃilly thingʃ in the name of drawing ovr paramovr'ʃ ire, don't yov perhapʃ think what yov've been doing iʃ a tad...over the top?~ 09:40 AA: ♪♪♪ What. ♪♪♪ 09:40 GT: ((*but don't you)) 09:41 AA: ♪♪♪ I Fear You Are Under A Misapprehension. ♪ This Is Not Black Passion. ♪ It Is 100% Platonic Hate. ♪♪♪ 09:41 GT: ~That iʃ not the impreʃʃion yov have been giving Thiago, from what he haʃ ʃaid.~ 09:42 GT: ~And really, it'ʃ a tad far to go for ʃimple platonic hate.~ 09:42 GT: ~It'ʃ perfectly all right to admit it, yov know. I completely vnderʃtand how embarraʃʃing ʃvch feelingʃ can be.~ 09:43 GT: ~If yov wiʃh, I covld give yov ʃome advice aʃ to how beʃt to proceed in wooing him. I wovld adviʃe yov take a different tack than the one yov are cvrrently pvrʃving, aʃ he ʃeemʃ more travmatized than hatefvl.~ 09:43 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪ Fishbreath Is The One Who Has Given You The Impression My Feelings For Him Are Black. ♪♪♪ 09:45 GT: ~Well, yov are not doing mvch to diʃʃvade him or me from thiʃ impreʃʃion.~ 09:48 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Really Sure How To Respond To That In A Way That Would Not Only Feed This Delusion That The Two Of You Are Under. ♪♪♪ 09:48 AA: ♪♪♪ Although I Am Not Really Certain I Have Ever Felt Angrier Than I Do In This Moment. ♪♪♪ 09:49 AA: ♪♪♪ And I Just Had To See A Giant Snake Potentially Paralyze My Sister. ♪♪♪ 09:49 GT: ~Well, yov covld perhapʃ ʃpeak to him and diʃabvʃe him of thiʃ notion?~ 09:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Given His Ego I Suspect He Would Take Any Abuse I Cared To Throw At Him As Caliginous Flirtation. ♪♪♪ 09:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Shit. ♪♪♪ 09:51 AA: ♪♪♪ He Is Trolling Me. ♪♪♪ 09:51 AA: ♪♪♪ That Fish-faced Cyborg Is TROLLING Me. ♪♪♪ 09:52 GT: ~He iʃ heading to the commiʃʃary at thiʃ moment, if yov wiʃh to track him down and retaliate.~ 09:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Maybe I Will. ♪♪♪ 09:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Thank You For Informing Me. ♪ I Hope You Do Not Take My Hatred Of Your Offspring As A Reflection On My Attitude Toward You. ♪ In All Honesty I Have Barely Formed An Impression Of You Yet. ♪ If You Wish We Can Speak In Greater Detail Later. ♪♪♪ 09:55 GT: ~Do try not to maim him.~ 09:56 GT: ~I wovld enjoy that, I think. Yov ʃeem a ʃenʃible yovng lady, and an excellent dancer at that.~ 09:56 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, He WISHES I Would Maim Him. ♪♪♪ 09:56 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh....you Saw My Dancing? ♪♪♪ 09:57 GT: ~Indeed. Yov have qvite the gift.~ 09:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Thank You. ♪ ♪♪♪ 09:58 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Never Really Performed In Front Of People Without The Anonymity Of Being On Stage, Or Playing A Part. ♪ It Is Quite Nerve Wracking. ♪♪♪ 09:59 GT: ~Really? I covldn't tell. Yov ʃeemed qvite calm and compoʃed to me.~ 10:02 AA: ♪♪♪ Once I Begin Dancing, I Can Lose Myself In It. ♪ It's The Lead Up To The Dance Itself That Makes Me Nervous. ♪♪♪ 10:03 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was Surprised By The Effectiveness Of The Dance, Actually....I Actually Felt Something When I Called Out To The Power Of Light. ♪ I Think Maybe It Actually Worked. ♪♪♪ 10:04 AA: ♪♪♪ And Then Mari Turned Up Okay. ♪ I Am Not Sure How Much Of That Was Due To Luck And How Much Of It Was Happenstance, But I Suspect With Luck There's Never Any Real Way Of Knowing That For Sure. ♪♪♪ 10:05 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is What Makes It Luck And Not, Say, Skill. ♪♪♪ 10:06 GT: ~Yeʃ, Light haʃ alwayʃ been a rather odd aʃpect. ʃtill, yov cannot be too hard on yovrʃelf. Yov are ʃtill a beginning player, after all. One cannot expect inʃtant reʃvltʃ.~ 10:07 GT: ~If yov'd like ʃome advice on how beʃt to vʃe yovr aʃpect, yov covld alwayʃ talk to Beav. He haʃ had a good deal of experience with Light.~ 10:07 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Spoken To Beau, Actually. ♪ As Well As Seriad. ♪♪♪ 10:07 AA: ♪♪♪ Seriad Is....Quite Different From The Seriad I Admired. ♪♪♪ 10:08 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Really Know How To Take It. ♪♪♪ 10:08 GT: ~Ahaha, yeʃ. ʃhe iʃ rather...well.~ 10:09 AA: ♪♪♪ She Seems To Lack The Confidence Of Seriad, The Poise, And The Elegance. ♪ She Seems Somewhat Lost, To Be Honest. ♪♪♪ 10:09 AA: ♪♪♪ Actually, I Hope You Do Not Take This The Wrong Way, But Other Than Meouet All Of You Seem A Little Lost. ♪♪♪ 10:09 AA: ♪♪♪ How Long Were You Playing This Game Before You Joined Our Session? ♪♪♪ 10:10 GT: ~I...don't know. One loʃeʃ one'ʃ graʃp of time once one enterʃ the Medivm. It covld have been dayʃ, weekʃ, monthʃ...~ 10:10 AA: ♪♪♪ But Not Years? ♪♪♪ 10:11 GT: ~Well, we were not exactly actively playing the game vpon the Ark.~ 10:11 GT: ~Bvt if yov wiʃh to covnt that, then yeʃ. Moʃt definitely, we have been playing thiʃ for ʃeveral yearʃ.~ 10:11 AA: ♪♪♪ But The Impression I Am Getting Is That, Now That We Have Been In As Long As We Have....you Veterans Have Not Seen Much More "Action" Than We Have? ♪♪♪ 10:12 AA: ♪♪♪ Your Powers Do Seem To Be Far Greater Than Ours. ♪ But Your Expertise Seems To Be Only Slightly Ahead Of Our Own. ♪♪♪ 10:13 AA: ♪♪♪ And You Still Seem To Make The Same Sorts Of Mistakes That We Might Make. ♪♪♪ 10:13 GT: ~Yeʃ, that wovld be accvrate. Many of vʃ reached God Tier by meanʃ of ʃhenanicite, inʃtead of throvgh more...legitimate pathʃ. It waʃ neceʃʃary to enʃvre ovr ʃvrvival, bvt ʃometimeʃ I think that perhapʃ it haʃ been more harm than good in the end.~ 10:13 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 10:14 AA: ♪♪♪ So The Interference Of An Unknown Quantity Greatly Enhanced Your Personal Power, But Gave You No Understanding Of How To Use That Power Effectively. ♪♪♪ 10:15 GT: ~Indeed. To be fair, we had 5 yearʃ on the Ark to experiment in, bvt moʃt of vʃ were more concerned with...other matterʃ.~ 10:15 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Means That Another Player With Identical Levels Of Strength As Yourself Might Very Well Outpace You In Every Area. ♪♪♪ 10:16 AA: ♪♪♪ Although For That Matter, It Means That Those Who Are Skilled Or Adroit Enough Could Easily Outpace You Despite Being Far Weaker. ♪♪♪ 10:16 GT: ~Well, I hardly think that'ʃ accvrate. I did ʃay MOʃT of vʃ.~ 10:17 GT: ~I'd like to think I've become qvite adept at my aʃpect over my time on the Ark.~ 10:17 AA: ♪♪♪ I Did Not Mean This As A Personal Attack. ♪♪♪ 10:17 GT: ~Kate aʃ well haʃ become almoʃt frighteningly vʃed to Time powerʃ and all that come with them.~ 10:19 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Time Seems A Very Potent Tool. ♪ But That Strength Did Not Seem To Make Her Noticeably More Capable Of Solving The Issues That Faced This World Than We Were. ♪♪♪ 10:21 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Only Observing That Maybe Raw Strength Is Not The Only Means Of Facing The Challenges Of This Game. ♪♪♪ 10:21 AA: ♪♪♪ It May Not Even Be The Most Reliable Method. ♪♪♪ 10:23 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps I Should Take My Cue From The Heroines Of Fairy Tales. ♪ The Fairies Were Always More Powerful. ♪ But The Heroes Always Won. ♪ Not By Overpowering Them. ♪ By Outsmarting Them. ♪♪♪ 10:24 GT: ~...I do hope yov're not plotting to vanqviʃh vʃ in ʃvch a manner.~ 10:25 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have No Desire To Fight You Or The Other Veterans. ♪♪♪ 10:25 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Referring To The Other Forces In The Game. ♪♪♪ 10:25 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Seem Stronger Than Even You. ♪♪♪ 10:25 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Merely Extrapolating How To Deal With That Power Discrepancy Based On My Observations Of The Discrepency Between Ourselves And You Veterans. ♪♪♪ 10:26 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Wish To See Wiggler Hurt Again. ♪♪♪ 10:26 GT: ~Ah, I ʃee. That iʃ a valid train of thovght, then. Yov might wiʃh to aʃk thoʃe of vʃ who defeated Jack the firʃt time arovnd aʃ to how they were able to do ʃo, to aid yovr theorizing.~ 10:27 AA: ♪♪♪ Jack? ♪♪♪ 10:27 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Yes. ♪ Lily's Paramour. ♪♪♪ 10:27 AA: ♪♪♪ The One Who Apparently Used To Be But No Longer Is Jack Noir. ♪♪♪ 10:28 AA: ♪♪♪ The One Who Mocked Me And Gave Me This Tiara. ♪♪♪ 10:28 GT: ~Tiara?~ 10:28 AA: ♪♪♪ It Belonged To The Troll Whose Death I Unknowingly Engineered. ♪♪♪ 10:28 AA: ♪♪♪ He Was A Prince, Apparently. ♪ Which Is Odd As I Had Thought That Our Prince Was The First Troll Prince In History To Survive Past Infancy. ♪♪♪ 10:29 AA: ♪♪♪ He Had Been Transformed Into A Giant Turkey Whose Rampage We Were Tasked With Stopping. ♪ We Did So. ♪ Explosively. ♪♪♪ 10:29 AA: ♪♪♪ At The Time We Were Not Aware He Was The Victim Of A Baleful Polymorph. ♪♪♪ 10:30 AA: ♪♪♪ I Charmed Him With My Dancing And We Used His Distraction And Infatuation With Me To Cull Him. ♪♪♪ 10:31 GT: ~Oh dear. Yeʃ, reminding yov of that doeʃ ʃeem ʃomething he wovld do.~ 10:32 GT: ~Yov cannot let it get to yov, Kolena. Yov had no way of knowing or even ʃvʃpecting that the...giant gobblebeaʃt covld poʃʃibly have been a member of the troll ariʃtocracy.~ 10:32 AA: ♪♪♪ I Will Not Let It Get To Me. ♪ I Have Chosen To Wear The Tiara As A Reminder To Think Beyond The Obvious And Not Make The Same Mistake Again. ♪♪♪ 10:33 GT: ~Yeʃ, that'ʃ the ʃpirit!~ 10:33 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Think There Is Any Way To Prevent Myself From Making Mistakes, But I Can At Least Endeavor Not To Make The Same Mistake Twice. ♪♪♪ 10:35 GT: ~Yeʃ, exactly! Yov ʃhovld be congratvlated for vnderʃtanding a concept that many of my own compatriotʃ ʃtill ʃtrvggle to graʃp.~ 10:35 GT: ~Mvch to my continved frvʃtration.~ 10:35 AA: ♪♪♪ This Is A Recurring Problem On Your Team? ♪♪♪ 10:36 GT: ~Indeed. ʃo many people ʃinking into a well of ʃelf-pity for paʃt miʃtakeʃ inʃtead of ʃimply taking the leʃʃon it teacheʃ them to heart and moving forwardʃ with their newfovnd knowledge and preparedneʃʃ.~ 10:37 AA: ♪♪♪ That Seems A Very Bad Thing For People In Your Position To Do. ♪ Especially Given The Alleged Lethality Of Your Session. ♪♪♪ 10:37 AA: ♪♪♪ And Potentially The Lethality Of Our Own. ♪♪♪ 10:38 GT: ~That doeʃ not ʃeem to ʃtop them.~ 10:39 AA: ♪♪♪ Ah. ♪ Is This Why Seriad Is As Lacking In Confidence As She Is? ♪♪♪ 10:41 GT: ~I ʃvʃpect that iʃ part of it, yeʃ.~ 10:41 GT: ~ʃhe alʃo haʃ very few friendʃ, I'm afraid. ʃhe...doeʃ not have the moʃt endearing of perʃonalitieʃ.~ 10:41 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Believe I Have Spoken To Any Of The Other Veterans. ♪♪♪ 10:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ I Spoke To The Doir Human. ♪♪♪ 10:42 AA: ♪♪♪ He Was....I Am Not Sure What The Word For What He Was Is. ♪♪♪ 10:42 GT: ~Ahaha. I vnderʃtand what yov are attempting to convey, worry not.~ 10:42 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Seen Kate Here And There But Have Had Little Contact With Her. ♪ I Have No Real Impression Of Her. ♪♪♪ 10:43 GT: ~ʃhe iʃ qvite nice once yov break throvgh her ovter ʃhell. It takeʃ conʃiderable effort, however.~ 10:43 AA: ♪♪♪ And Of Course Meouet. ♪ I Quite Like Meouet. ♪ She Is Very Sensible, And Admirable, And Has Been Very Kind To Me. ♪♪♪ 10:44 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ likely becavʃe yov are a woman.~ 10:44 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Follow. ♪♪♪ 10:45 GT: ~Meovet iʃ...how ʃhall I pvt thiʃ. ʃhe haʃ very...ʃtrong viewʃ aʃ to the ʃvperiority of the variovʃ genderʃ.~ 10:45 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 10:45 GT: ~I believe I get ʃomewhat of a paʃʃ dve to my, aha, feminine natvre, bvt in general ʃhe ʃeeʃ moʃt other men aʃ, well, ʃcvm, to be qvite frank.~ 10:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Well....I Suppose I Can See Her Point. ♪ I Do Not Think I Have Really Trusted Any Men Since What Happened With My First And Last Matesprite. ♪♪♪ 10:47 GT: ~...Yeʃ, I know the feeling.~ 10:47 GT: ~It doeʃ get better, however. Thiʃ I can promiʃe yov.~ 10:49 GT: ~If I had forʃworn romance myʃelf, then...well. To think of a world where Joʃʃik and I were never together, or even Libby and I...~ 10:50 GT: ~It wovld not be any world I wovld chooʃe to live in.~ -- acrobaticAmbulist AA is now an idle chum! -- 10:56 GT: ((;^;)) 10:56 AA: (( Sorry )) 10:57 GT: ((it's too late)) 10:57 GT: ((i'll never forgive you)) 10:59 AA: ♪♪♪ I Had Forsworn Romance, Actually. ♪ The Death Of The Turkey Prince, And My Complicitness In It, Is What Finally Made Me Open To It Again. ♪ I Had Done The Same Thing To The Prince That My Ex-Matesprite Had Done To Me. ♪ Only My Ex-Matesprite Did Not Kill Me When He Had Gotten What He Needed To Out Of Me. ♪♪♪ 11:01 GT: ~...Oh, Kolena.~ 11:01 GT: ~I'm ʃo ʃorry that happened to yov.~ 11:01 GT: ~I know how mvch it mvʃt have hvrt.~ 11:01 GT: ~Believe me, I know.~ 11:01 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is All Right. ♪ I Am Over It Now. ♪ It Did Take Time. ♪♪♪ 11:02 GT: ~That'ʃ good.~ 11:03 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe there iʃ ʃome comfort in knowing that he iʃ likely long ʃince dead, deʃtroyed in the apocalypʃe with the reʃt of ʃociety.~ 11:07 AA: ♪♪♪ The Worst Thing Is That In Some Ways That Makes It Worse. ♪♪♪ 11:08 AA: ♪♪♪ He Was A Raging Bulge, But He Was Still My First Love. ♪♪♪ 11:08 AA: ♪♪♪ That Probably Sounds Irrational. ♪♪♪ 11:08 GT: ~...No. Far from it.~ 11:09 GT: ~It never trvly ʃtopʃ hvrting, doeʃ it? No matter how mvch we ʃay we've moved on.~ 11:09 AA: ♪♪♪ No. ♪♪♪ 11:09 AA: ♪♪♪ And At This Point My Dating Pool Is Limited To Say The Least. ♪♪♪ 11:11 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe yov do have a point. 20 iʃ not exactly a ʃizeable ʃelection, relatively ʃpeaking.~ 11:11 AA: ♪♪♪ Even If You Include The Veterans Among That Number It Does Not Get Much Better. ♪ But I Imagine All Of You Have Paired Off By Now Anyway. ♪♪♪ 11:13 GT: ~Moʃt of vʃ, yeʃ. I believe ʃeriad and Maenam have yet to find any flvʃhed partnerʃ.~ 11:15 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 11:22 GT: ~ʃo if yov wiʃh to pvrʃve any of them, yov...have my bleʃʃing, I ʃvppoʃe. Moʃt of vʃ ARE arovnd yovr age, ʃo really the only thing preventing vʃ from chooʃing partnerʃ from among yov iʃ the awkwardneʃʃ of the familial bondʃ.~ 11:22 AA: ♪♪♪ Why Would That Be An Issue? ♪♪♪ 11:23 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe yov do have a point. Perhapʃ the hvmanʃ have been rvbbing off on me.~ 11:23 AA: ♪♪♪ You Are Contributors To Our Genetics But It Is Not As Though Any Of You Has Raised Us. ♪♪♪ 11:25 GT: ~Yeʃ, well, I ʃtill do feel an obligation to yov to act aʃ a father figvre of ʃortʃ. Yov have all jvʃt loʃt yovr original parentʃ, after all. It can't be an eaʃy loʃʃ to bear.~ 11:26 AA: ♪♪♪ I Admit That Flushed Feelings For The Glissa Of This Side Would Have Been Strange And Confusing. ♪ And Maybe That Would Have Been Strange If The Glissa On Your Side Had Survive, Too, I Do Not Know. ♪♪♪ 11:29 GT: ~Indeed. However, I don't believe yov are related to either Maenam or ʃeriad, vnleʃʃ I am very mvch miʃtaken, ʃo that ʃhovld not be mvch of a problem if yov chooʃe to pvrʃve them.~ 11:29 AA: ♪♪♪ But Meouet, For Example? ♪ I Had No Relationship With The Meouet On This Side And Had No Idea She Was My Genetic Mother Even If I Had. ♪ And As For The Meouet From Before The Scratch, She Is Simply A Wise, Admirable, Beautiful Troll Who Treats Me Kindly And Let Me Climb On Her Back While She Flew That One Time. ♪ ♪♪♪ 11:31 GT: ~...I do not think yov ʃhall have mvch lvck with her, I'll warn yov now.~ 11:31 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know What Sort Of Luck You Are Thinking I Am Wishing To Have. ♪♪♪ 11:32 GT: ~...ah. Perhapʃ I miʃinterpreted.~ 11:32 AA: ♪♪♪ But, Just Out Of Curiosity, Why Do You Think I Would Not Have Much Luck With Her? ♪♪♪ 11:35 GT: ~ʃhe and Kate are cvrrently in...ʃome ʃort of a relationʃhip. It'ʃ highly complicated and I perʃonally have waʃhed my handʃ of the whole matter.~ 11:36 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ The Impression I Had Gotten From Meouet Was That She Had Never Had Much Luck In Any Of Her Quadrants. ♪♪♪ 11:36 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps I Misunderstood. ♪♪♪ 11:39 GT: ~Aʃ I ʃaid, I have abʃolvtely no idea where their relationʃhip iʃ right now. They ʃeemed on good enovgh termʃ when Kate retvrned from her hermitage, bvt perhapʃ that waʃ ʃimply friendʃhip.~ 11:39 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 11:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Well, As I Said, It Was Only A Matter Of Curiosity And Not Something That Bears Any Speculation On Your Part. ♪♪♪ 11:43 GT: ~Natvrally. My apologieʃ for aʃʃvming yov meant anything by yovr ʃtatementʃ. It wovld appear I have romance on the thinkpan today.~ 11:44 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ You Are Coming Dangerously Close To Coming Off As A Shipper. ♪♪♪ 11:44 GT: ~...well.~ 11:48 GT: ((AA pls)) 11:48 AA: (( Pls? )) 11:48 AA: (( Pls what? )) 11:48 GT: ((pls respond)) 11:48 AA: (( Oh, I thought you were preparing to say something )) 11:49 GT: ((oh sorry)) 11:49 AA: ♪♪♪ But No, I Do Not Think I Could See Seriad In A Quadrant At The Moment. ♪ I Think I Had A Bit Of A Crush On Her Counterpart, But This Seriad Is....I Do Not Know. ♪ She Is Not As Charismatic, But Nor Is She So Respectable That I Could Feel A Proper Rivalry With Her. ♪♪♪ 11:49 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Not Met Maenam. ♪ Who Is She? ♪♪♪ 11:50 GT: ~Oh, ʃhe'ʃ qvite nice. An excellent faʃhion deʃigner, aʃ well.~ 11:50 AA: ♪♪♪ A...fashion Designer? ♪♪♪ 11:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Are You Talking About The Condesce? ♪♪♪ 11:50 GT: ~Ah, yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe ʃhe wovld be in yovr vniverʃe, wovld ʃhe not?~ 11:50 GT: ~It'ʃ ʃo odd to think of her that way.~ 11:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Uh. ♪ Wow. ♪ No. ♪ I Do Not Think I Could Deal With That At All. ♪♪♪ 11:51 AA: ♪♪♪ The Condesce Did Not Make A Good Impression On Me, To Say The Least. ♪♪♪ 11:52 GT: ~Really? I ʃvppoʃe ʃhe can be a tad overeager at timeʃ, bvt I have a hard time imagining how ʃomeone like Maenam covld draw anyone'ʃ ire for long.~ 11:52 AA: ♪♪♪ She Gave Me A Hoodie With The Words "I Am Responsible For My Mother's Death, Ask Me How!" ♪♪♪ 11:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Written On It. ♪♪♪ 11:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Something Like That. ♪♪♪ 11:52 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Buried It In My Sylladex And Refused To Look At It. ♪♪♪ 11:53 AA: ♪♪♪ I Should Perhaps Mention This Was Less Than An Hour After Glissa Fell Into A Rotocraft's Propellors Saving Me From The Same Fate. ♪♪♪ 11:53 GT: ~...I am getting the ʃenʃe that perhapʃ yovr verʃion of her iʃ ʃomewhat different from ovrʃ.~ 11:53 AA: ♪♪♪ She Thought She Was Comforting Me, And That I Should Be Proud. ♪♪♪ 11:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Given How Tyrians Are, I Imagine That Is True. ♪♪♪ 11:54 GT: ~...althovgh, admittedly, it iʃ rather like her to attempt to comfort ʃomeone with a piece of clothing.~ 11:54 AA: ♪♪♪ She Would Have Had To Have Killed The Previous Condesce After All. ♪♪♪ 11:54 AA: ♪♪♪ Though Whether That Condesce Was Her Mother Or Whether She Came From The Breeding Caverns I Am Not Sure. ♪ Not Many Trolls Were "Born" The Human Way Until Her Reign. ♪♪♪ 11:55 AA: ♪♪♪ At Any Rate I Think I Would Just Like To Stay As Far As I Can From Tyrians And Their Gaudy Horseshit. ♪♪♪ 11:56 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ fair, I ʃvppoʃe. ʃhe really iʃ qvite vnlike what yov wovld typically think a Condeʃce wovld be like.~ 11:57 GT: ((*like, though)) 11:57 GT: ((i am omitting lots of words today for some reason)) 11:59 AA: ♪♪♪ I Just Want To Find Someone Who's Smart, And Serious, And Patient. ♪ But Who Is Willing To Challenge Me And Tell Me I Am Wrong If I Make Bad Decisions. ♪♪♪ 12:02 GT: ~Hmm. Well, I can think of a few people among ovr rankʃ that might fit that ʃtandard. I don't know enovgh abovt yovr teammateʃ to make an informed recommendation, however.~ 12:03 AA: ♪♪♪ I Did Not Expect You Would. ♪ It Was More Me Musing On What I Want Out Of Life Than An Expectation Of It Being Given To Me. ♪♪♪ 12:04 GT: ~Ah, yeʃ, I vnderʃtand.~ 12:04 GT: ~I do hope yov find happineʃʃ, thovgh, for what it'ʃ worth.~ 12:05 GT: ~And feel free to let me know if yov need romantic advice of any ʃort.~ 12:06 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know, If I Ask You For Too Much Romantic Advice You Will Probably End Up Setting Me Up With Fishbreath. ♪♪♪ 12:06 GT: ~Hahaha. I make no promiʃeʃ.~ 12:08 AA: ♪♪♪ And If He Thinks He Is Half As Good At Trolling People As I Am He Has Another Thing Coming. ♪♪♪ 12:09 AA: ♪♪♪ Now If You Shall Excuse Me, I Have A Chump To Take Behind The Woodshed. ♪♪♪ 12:09 GT: ~Good lvck. 3=:P~ 12:10 GT: ~I ʃhall begin writing the lvrid taleʃ of yovr hate-filled eʃcapadeʃ with him poʃthaʃte.~ 12:13 AA: ♪♪♪ Do Not Start This Dance With Me If You Ca Not Keep Up, Noodles. ♪♪♪ 12:14 AA: ♪♪♪ I Already Have One Seapeasant To Overwhelm With Superior Countertrolling. ♪♪♪ 12:15 GT: ~I do believe that may be a challenge, Twinkle Toeʃ.~ 12:15 AA: ♪♪♪ God. ♪ You Have Been Talking To Tethys, Have Not You? ♪♪♪ 12:16 GT: ~Perhapʃ.~ 12:16 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is What She Calls Me. ♪♪♪ 12:17 GT: ~Iʃ it, now?~ 12:18 AA: ♪♪♪ You....Did Not Get It From Her? ♪♪♪ 12:19 GT: ~Indeed I did not.~ 12:20 GT: ~Perhapʃ I am ʃimply jvʃt that good.~ 12:20 GT: ~3=B)~ 12:22 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes, I Am Glad You Have Impressed Yourself With Your Ability To Come Up With As Unique A Nickname As "Twinkle Toes" For A Dancer With Powers Over Light. ♪♪♪ 12:22 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Good That Someone Is Impressed. ♪♪♪ 12:23 AA: ♪♪♪ All Right. ♪ I Am Leaving Now. ♪ Feel Free To Spend The Time Between Now And Our Next Conversation Coming Up With A Less Embarassing Way Of Taunting Me. ♪♪♪ 12:24 GT: ~I waʃ vnder the impreʃʃion that waʃ the point of thiʃ little exerciʃe.~ 12:24 AA: ♪♪♪ What? ♪♪♪ 12:25 GT: ~Well, embarraʃʃment. I'm ʃorry, were yov attempting to achieve ʃomething elʃe with yovr ʃad attemptʃ at poking fvn at me?~ 12:26 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was Pulling My Punches For Fear You Would Start Shipping Me With Yourself If I Played For Real. ♪♪♪ 12:26 AA: ♪♪♪ Tezetis Seem To Be Somewhat Dainty When It Comes To This Sort Of Thing. ♪♪♪ 12:27 AA: ♪♪♪ Honestly, You Hide A Few Boxes Of Scorpions In Someone's Room And He Has To Go Whining To His Ecto-father. ♪♪♪ 12:28 GT: ~Perhapʃ their poiʃonovʃ natvre reminded him of yov.~ 12:28 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Sweet How Much He Thinks Of Me. ♪ In A Pathetic Sort Of Way. ♪♪♪ 12:31 GT: ~The two of yov ʃeem to be perfectly ʃvited for one another, then. At laʃt yov've fovnd ʃomeone whoʃe abilitieʃ are on par with yovrʃ.~ 12:31 GT: ((it's actually really hard coming up with disses on the fly)) 12:32 AA: ♪♪♪ Yawn. ♪ If I Wanted To Deal With Burns This Weak I Would Go Sunbathing At Night. ♪♪♪ 12:33 GT: ~Well, it doeʃ appear to be the only level of bvrn yov can handle.~ 12:33 AA: ♪♪♪ What Can I Say, We Ca Not All Be The....Golden Boy. ♪♪♪ 12:34 GT: ~That waʃ...trvly ʃad.~ 12:34 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Am So Ashamed. ♪ I Am A Fountain Of Tears Right Now. ♪♪♪ 12:35 AA: ♪♪♪ I Feel Like Such A Bonehead. ♪♪♪ 12:37 GT: ~I wovld imagine yov'd be vʃed to it by now, ʃeeing aʃ it mvʃt be ʃvch a familiar feeling.~ 12:40 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Could Die Of Shame. ♪ How Many Times Have You Died Now, By The Way? ♪♪♪ 12:43 GT: ~Oh, ʃeveral, believe me. Trivial, really, compared to how many timeʃ YOV mvʃt have died of ʃhame already. Do let me know if I need to adminiʃter a kiʃʃ.~ 12:44 AA: ♪♪♪ Ha. ♪ Now We Get To The Real Goal Here. ♪♪♪ 12:44 AA: ♪♪♪ That's What This Has Been The Whole Time, Has Not It? ♪♪♪ 12:44 AA: ♪♪♪ "Oh, Kolena, What A Lovely Dancer You Are. ♪ And There Are So Many Romantic Options For You..." ♪♪♪ 12:44 AA: ♪♪♪ "...by The Way, Would You Be Interested In SLOPPY MAKEOUTS?" ♪♪♪ 12:45 AA: ♪♪♪ It's Shameful, Really. ♪♪♪ 12:45 GT: ~Yovr deʃperation, yov mean?~ 12:45 AA: ♪♪♪ No, The Inability Of Your Tezetis To Keep It In Your Pants Around Me. ♪♪♪ 12:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Darling, I Am Sorry, But I Am Not Sure You Would Even Survive My Flushed Quadrant, Much Less My Black One. ♪♪♪ 12:47 GT: ~No, I ʃvppoʃe I wovld not laʃt long before committing ʃvicide rather than be qvadranted with yov for another minvte.~ 12:48 AA: ♪♪♪ Must All Your Deaths Be Of Your Own Making, Noodles? ♪♪♪ 12:49 GT: ~At leaʃt it meanʃ I have a meaʃvre of control over my life. Vnlike certain people I covld name.~ 12:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Assuming Whoever Holds Your Bones Lets You Make Your Own Decisions, You Mean? ♪♪♪ 12:52 GT: ~Are yov...coming on to me?~ 12:53 AA: ♪♪♪ You Wish. ♪♪♪ 12:53 GT: ~According to yov, I moʃt certainly do.~ 12:53 GT: ~Perhapʃ yov are projecting yovr own feelingʃ onto me?~ 12:54 GT: ~I'm flattered, really, bvt I think I might be a tad ovt of yovr leagve.~ 12:56 AA: ♪♪♪ No, I Am Sorry Noodles, But I When I Look For A Kismesis I Would Prefer Someone A Little More Respectable. ♪ Someone Who Does Not Get Himself Executed For Petty Theft, For Example. ♪♪♪ 12:57 GT: ~Oh, I wovld have thovght that ʃort of thing wovld be right vp yovr alley.~ 12:58 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Waiting For The Punchline. ♪♪♪ 12:58 GT: ~Yov do that job well enovgh all by yovrʃelf, love.~ 12:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Which One? ♪♪♪ 12:59 GT: ~The pvnchline, natvrally.~ 12:59 AA: ♪♪♪ That Joke Does Not Really Make Any Sense. ♪♪♪ 01:00 AA: ♪♪♪ The Verb In That Sentence Was "Waiting," So When You Refer To A Job After That Line It Implies That The Job I Am Well Suited Toward Would Be Waiting. ♪♪♪ 01:00 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Is Not Really Insulting. ♪ It Is Admittedly A Starter Level Career On Earth, But One Which Makes Decent Money. ♪♪♪ 01:01 AA: ♪♪♪ And Does Require People Skills And Those Who Do Best At It Are Generally Attractive And Personable. ♪♪♪ 01:01 AA: ♪♪♪ So In A Sense While You Might Have Been Trying To Make An Insult Just Now, What You Actually Said Came Out More Like "Kolena, You Are Personable And Attractive." ♪♪♪ 01:01 AA: ♪♪♪ Which I Agree With. ♪♪♪ 01:02 AA: ♪♪♪ But It Falls Somewhat Short In A Trolling Context. ♪♪♪ 01:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Well, Now That I Have Schoolfed You On The Proper Crafting Of An Insult That Rises Above The Level Of The Work Of Wigglers, I Am Going To Go Find Someone Else To Torment. ♪♪♪ 01:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Good Day, Noodles. ♪♪♪